1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-wheeled vehicle having a container disposed between the rear wheels thereof for carrying clothes, helmets and other items.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There have been known motorized three-wheeled vehicles commonly referred to as "swamp buggies" having low-pressure, wide-tread tires for off the road travel or use over swampy or muddy terrain. Since such vehicles are normally used for sports, they are not provided with containers such as for clothes, helmets and other items. Although tools are somewhat placed in bags fastened suitably to the vehicles, such bags are necessarily small in size and cannot accommodate relatively large-sized items. The three-wheeled vehicle has a relatively large space defined between the rear wheels because a rear-wheel driving mechanism and an exhaust system of an engine arranged in a region of a rear axle necessarily results in a relatively long distance between the rear wheels, and the rear axle is disposed below a rider's seat at some distance therefrom. Such defined space, however, has not been utilized heretofore.